Qui a dit que l'école était ennuyeuse ?
by Imaginaire-de-kiki
Summary: OS écrit pour le concours lovelemon-in-fic, Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**Je vous présente mon premier OS mais aussi mon premier lemon. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**C'est ma participation au concours de lovelemon-in-fic, "Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ?"**

**Alors si vous aimez n'hésitez pas à aller voter à partir du 3 octobre jusqu'au 4 novembre.**

**Et allez lire les autres OS qui sont tous géniaux.  
**

**Bisous.**

**Kiki.**

**Qui a dit que l'école était ennuyeuse ?**

Un nouveau jour se levait, les rayons du soleil essayaient de percer à l'horizon dans une danse de couleur au ton orangé. Une nouvelle année scolaire commençait, car ce jour là, c'était la rentrée des classes, mon premier jour dans une université en France.

Je m'appelais Isabella Swan, mais je préférais Bella. J'avais 20 ans et je venais faire mes études dans ce merveilleux pays qu'était la France. J'avais enfin pu quitter le bled où je vivais depuis ma naissance, Forks dans l'État de Washington aux États-Unis. Cette ville était pour moi synonyme de souffrance, car c'était là-bas que ma mère nous avait abandonné mon père et moi pour aller vivre sa vie avec un joueur de baseball deux fois plus jeune qu'elle. C'était également là-bas que j'avais acquis le surnom de « Boulla ». Surnom au combien débile, qui m'avait été donné par le, au combien plus débile Mike newton, qui représentait selon lui la compression des mots boulet et Bella. Je détestais les deux. Malheureusement ce n'était pas complètement faux, j'étais un véritable boulet. J'étais d'une maladresse sans pareille, c'était à la limite d'être une maladie. J'étais en plus une poissarde doublée d'un aimant à problèmes.

Alors j'avais décidé de fuir tout ça. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ici tout allait changer pour moi, et que j'avais laissé derrière moi toutes ces misères. En tout cas pour l'instant tout allait bien. J'adorais la France.

Je vivais à Paris dans un petit appartement en collocation avec Alice Cullen. Elle avait été ma correspondante pendant les deux années précédentes. C'était une fille géniale. Elle était petite, brune aux cheveux courts coiffés en pétard, ce qui correspondait parfaitement à sa personnalité. Elle ressemblait à un lutin monté sur ressort, toujours de bonne humeur et pleine d'entrain. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, elle devait avoir des batteries inépuisables. Et ce jour-là elle était encore plus excitée que d'habitude. D'une part c'était la rentrée et contrairement à la plupart des personnes que je connaissais, elle adorait cette journée et d'autre part, son frère venait diner chez nous le soir.

Pour elle, c'était un bonheur de découvrir de nouvelles têtes, aussi bien élèves que professeurs. J'habitais avec elle depuis deux semaines. Je voulais pouvoir découvrir un peu Paris avant d'attaquer mes études, et je voulais également pouvoir me repérer sans être complètement perdue dans le métro.

Elle me rabâchait chaque jour le fait que son frère allait venir la voir. Il s'appelait Edward, prénom que j'étais incapable d'oublier, vu le nombre de fois que je l'avais entendu en quinze jours. Apparemment c'était un événement exceptionnel car il était très pris par ses études de médecine. Pourtant il les faisaient sur Paris, bon, pas dans le même arrondissement que nous mais ça restait quand même dans la même ville. Je ne comprenais pas tout mais je ne cherchais pas plus que ça à comprendre.

Il devait diner chez nous, et il devait emmener son meilleur ami avec lui, un certain Jasper. Il me semblait qu'Alice avait un petit faible pour lui. Comment je pouvais savoir ça ? Et bien déjà elle m'avait parlé de son attirance pour lui et puis elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom.

J'étais chargée de faire le repas du soir étant donné qu'Alice était une véritable calamité en cuisine. Je me débrouillais pas trop mal dans ce domaine là et j'aimais bien essayer de nouvelles choses. J'avais donc décidé de faire des cuisses de grenouilles sautées à la persillade et une mousse au chocolat en dessert.

Je devais aller faire les courses après ma rentrée. Heureusement je finissais les cours à 17 heures, ce qui me laisserait le temps de pouvoir faire le repas. J'étais à la fois excitée et anxieuse à l'idée de cette année, dans cette école, dans cette ville.

Mon sac sur l'épaule, je passais le portail d'entrée de mon nouveau lieu d'apprentissage. J'étais étudiante en art. J'avais été acceptée à l'Ecole Nationale Supérieure des Beaux Arts. Les admissions n'étaient pas faciles mais j'avais réussi, et j'étais plus que fière d'être ici. Tout était incroyable, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Après les présentations habituelles des premiers jours, j'eus enfin mon véritable premier cours qui ponctuait cette journée de rentrée: dessin d'après modèle vivant, nu. Et quel modèle vivant ! J'en avais encore la bouche ouverte. Nous devions dessiner un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, ses cheveux étaient mi-longs coiffés, comment dire, dans un désordre organisé, de couleur châtains aux reflets roux. Il avaient les yeux d'un vert émeraude profond dans lequel on pourrait se perdre aisément. Il avait la mâchoire carrée et un nez droit. Son corps digne d'un Dieu grec était parfait. Il était musclé juste ce qu'il fallait sans excès, et je me surpris à penser à quel point on devait être bien dans ses bras, collé à ce corps marmoréen. Je n'avais encore fait aucune esquisse perdue dans la contemplation de ce sublime corps. Je croisais son regard et baissais immédiatement les yeux. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. J'allais devoir passer l'heure à le regarder. Comment allais-je faire ?

_Y'a quand même plus terrible comme situation ? Tu ne vas quand même pas de plaindre d'avoir à observer un dieu vivant._

La conscience marque un point, mais avec ma fâcheuse tendance à rougir à tout bout de champ, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, d'autant plus qu'il continuait de me regarder. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me m'être au travail et commençais mon dessin. Je voulais tout faire pour rendre sa perfection sur mon œuvre. Pour ne pas me perdre à nouveau sur son corps, je jetais des regards furtifs à mon modèle, enfin notre modèle, car nous étions quinze élèves dans cette classe.

J'étais concentrée sur ma toile quand son regard croisa le mien. Je me sentis fondre tel un chamalow au dessus des flammes d'un feu de bois. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains devinrent moites et je n'arrivais plus à penser de manière cohérente. Je vis une lueur briller dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Était-ce moi qui avais provoqué cette lueur ? Il me regardait toujours et j'étais comme possédée, entièrement sous l'emprise de son regard. Il y avait comme une connexion qui s'était établie entre nous. La fin du cours sonna et heureusement j'avais réussi à terminer mon tableau. J'allais le garder jalousement dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais autoriser personne à le voir.

Mon Apollon enfila un peignoir bleu marine et se dirigea dans une autre pièce. Avant de passer la porte qui allait nous séparer, il me regarda de nouveau mais cette fois il y avait une telle intensité dans ses yeux. Cherchait-il à me faire passer un message ? Si oui lequel était-ce ? Souhaitait-il qu'on se revoit ?

Il avais baissé le regard sur son portable, ayant probablement reçu un message.

Je sentis naître une fougue en moi que je ne me connaissais pas, qui me fit me diriger vers lui.

- Excuses moi... mais... euh...

_Magnifique Bella, quelle élocution, on dirait une demeurée._

J'étais devenue rouge écarlate. Je devais me reprendre sinon il allait fuir en courant.

- Oui, dit-il et sa voix était d'une douceur incomparable, suave et sensuelle.

- Je voulais te remercier, car grâce à toi, je viens de réaliser ma plus belle œuvre.

- C'est gentil. Me laisserais-tu la voir ?

Sa bouche, ses lèvres m'attiraient indéniablement. Mais j'étais heureuse de pouvoir lui montrer mon travail. Je lui tendis ma toile.

- Tu es très douée.

- Merci.

Une nouvelle vague de rouge venait d'envahir mon visage. Je baissais la tête, espérant pouvoir la cacher.

- Tu es très belle quand tu rougis.

Bon, c'était raté, mais... Il venait de dire qu'il me trouvait belle.

- Merci, balbutiais-je

- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un café avec moi ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

- Euh... Ok.

- Alors attends moi dehors, juste le temps de me rhabiller, et je suis à toi belle demoiselle.

- Je m'appelle Bella.

- Moi c'est Edward. A tout de suite.

Il était partit en déposant un baiser sur ma main. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui. Je sautais de joie intérieurement. Si j'avais pu j'aurais poussé un cri pour extérioriser mes sentiments.

_Attends, ce prénom..._

Edward... Comme le frère d'Alice. Mais bon, c'était peut être un prénom répandu dans ce pays. Et puis, son frère était en fac de médecine, il ne faisait pas le modèle en école d'art. J'oubliais donc cette pensée et au moment où j'allais sortir l'attendre, je remarquais qu'il avait oublié son portable. Je le prenais et partis à sa suite. La pièce qui jouxtait la salle de cours était un petit vestiaire aux couleurs sombres. Il était là, son peignoir gisant au sol.

J'avais une vue incroyable sur ses fesses. Elles avaient l'air d'être fermes et bien musclées. L'envie de les toucher me guida. Jamais, je ne me serais crue capable d'un tel acte mais j'étais comme envoutée. Et je voulais vivre ce moment pleinement en laissant mon instinct me guider, et en laissant ma conscience de côté.

J'avançais vers lui, il était toujours dos à moi. Ma main droite se déposa sur sa fesse droite. J'avais eu raison, elle était on ne peut plus ferme. Mon geste l'avait fait sursauter et se retourner. Quand nos regard se croisèrent de nouveau, il y eu comme une étincelle et je pouvais sentir un courant électrique me parcourir la colonne. Est-ce que c'était ça un coup de foudre ?

Il me prit par la taille et pencha son visage vers le mien afin d'y déposer un baiser. Ses lèvres étaient une douceur incroyable. Je répondais à son baiser, m'abandonnant complètement. Je sentis sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche, accès que je lui offrais. Nos langues dansaient dans un merveilleux ballet, ses mains glissaient le long de mon dos. Ma main gauche avait rejoint la droite. Je lui caressais les fesses, tantôt les palpant, exerçant une légère pression, tantôt les frôlant du bout des ongles. Je pouvais sentir le désir de mon partenaire augmenter contre ma cuisse. J'avais pu avoir un aperçu de sa virilité lors du cours mais là, je pouvais aisément deviner que la nature l'avait généreusement gâté. Je me frottais à lui de manière à exercer une friction entre nos deux sexes.

Nous n'avions échangé aucune parole et nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour être sur de l'envie de l'autre. Il passa ses mains sous mon chemisier et me le remonta. Je levais les bras afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Il reprit possession de ma bouche. Je n'arrivais pas croire ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais pour rien au monde je ne me serais arrêter. Je sentais une douce chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre. L'envie et le désir me faisait mouiller ma culotte comme jamais. J'embrassais un adonis et je comptais ne pas lui faire que cela. Alors laissant à cet instant toute pudeur et guidée par mon instinct et l'envie, je délaissais sa bouche, déposant de langoureux baisers le long de son cou, sa clavicule, descendant le long de son torse, titillant de ma langue ses tétons. Je sentis mon partenaire frissonner, sa respiration était haletante, et j'étais plus que fière de l'effet que je lui faisais.

Je continuais donc ma découverte de son corps avec ma bouche, reprenant la descente de son torse. Nous étions toujours debout et pour faire ce que je voulais, cette position ne me convenait pas, pour moi tout du moins. Alors je me baissais, jusqu'à me retrouver à genoux devant lui. Il comprit ce que j'allais lui faire et je vis une lueur de désir intense briller dans ses yeux. Je pris sa virilité dans la paume de ma main, et approcha mes lèvres de cette merveilleuse tentation. Je déposais de légers baisers sur le long de son membre, tout en massant ses bourses de ma main gauche. Puis, ne tenant plus, je pris son sexe à pleine bouche. J'avais ce besoin de le gouter et c'était la première fois que j'avais une telle envie d'offrir une fellation. J'effectuais des mouvements de va et vient avec ma bouche, ainsi qu'avec ma main qui recouvrait la partie que ma bouche ne pouvait atteindre. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de voir à quel point la nature l'avait gâté, c'était la première fois que j'en découvrais une aussi grosse. Et me dire que, dans quelques instants, elle allait m'emplir et m'offrir du plaisir, m'excitait d'avantage. Ma pauvre petite culotte était irrécupérable. La main de mon partenaire s'était saisie de mes cheveux et appuyait mes mouvements. Je relevais les yeux afin de me délecter de son visage. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et il poussait de légers gémissements. Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, alors j'accélérais mes mouvements.

- Mmmhhh... Putain... Bella... Je... vais... venir... Ahhhhhh!

Je sentis sa jouissance se déverser dans ma bouche en quelques giclées. Son goût était incroyable, légèrement sucré, une véritable friandise. Après avoir soigneusement léché son pénis, je me relevais. Il était en sueur, encore sous les sensations de son orgasme. J'étais heureuse de lui avoir procuré ce plaisir.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, goutant son plaisir au travers de ma langue. Il entreprit de me rendre la pareille. Sa bouche glissa le long de mon cou, pendant que ses mains se débarrassaient habilement de mon soutien-gorge. Une fois celui-ci au sol, il vint caresser du bout de sa langue mon téton droit déjà durci par l'excitation, et masser mon sein gauche. Il inversa son traitement. Sentir sa langue sur mes seins me procurais des sensations incroyables. J'avais fermé les yeux afin de profiter de ses merveilleuses caresses. Il continuait de lécher mes seins l'un après l'autre, et une de ses mains descendit le long de mon ventre, traçant du bout de ses doigts une ligne imaginaire le conduisant vers mon bas ventre. Il défit les boutons de mon jeans et le fit descendre en même temps que ma culotte. Il reprit ensuite là où il s'était arrêté et je sentis sa main caresser ma féminité luisante. Il écarta mes lèvres intimes et glissa un premier doigt, puis un deuxième. Son pousse vint ensuite titiller mon clitoris.

- Edward...C'est ...si... bon...

Sa langue était remontée le long de mon cou pour venir lécher le lobe de mon oreille, partie de mon corps incroyablement sensible. Je sentais la chaleur de mon corps augmenter. J'étais proche, je sentais l'orgasme arriver. Un petit chuchotement à mon oreille :

- Viens Bella... Tu es si belle... Jouis pour moi...

Ces quelques mots déclenchèrent mon explosion. Je m'accrochais aux épaules d'Edward, y enfonçant mes ongles, ce qui ne parut pas le déranger, et fut prise de tremblements. Je venais d'avoir un merveilleux orgasme. Redescendant peu à peu sur terre, je pus voir le regard sulfureux de mon partenaire, qui me fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Bonheur... Excitation... Intensité...

Il se pencha vers son jean et sortit d'une de ses poches un préservatif, qu'il enfila. Il attrapa ensuite mes fesses fermement, et me souleva avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Il me pénétra d'un coup puissant, me faisant échapper un petit cri. Il effectuait des va et vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide.

Le sentir à l'intérieur de moi était... je ne trouvais pas de mot pour décrire les sensations que je ressentais. Il m'emplissait au point de ne faire plus qu'un. J'avais l'impression d'être faite pour lui. Nous nous imbriquions à la perfection.

C'était incroyable. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vous apporter autant de jouissance ? On dit qu'on atteint le septième ciel, mais moi je l'avais largement dépassé, je devais en être au moins au quinzième si ce n'était plus.

Nous nous embrassions, caressant la langue de l'autre. Il continuait de me pénétrer avec vigueur, je sentais le feu brûler dans le creux de mes reins et un orgasme encore plus impressionnant que le précédent vint m'emporter resserrant les parois de mon vagin sur le phallus de celui qui, désormais, représentait pour moi le Dieu du sexe alors que je le sentais se libérer également.

Nous tremblions tous les deux, recouverts de sueur. Il me déposa doucement sur le sol, mais ne m'avait pas lâché pour autant. Heureusement, car je crois que je me serais écroulée, mes jambes étant encore flageolantes.

Je levais les yeux afin de croiser son regard. Il brillait encore de la passion que nous venions de vivre.

- C'était incroyable Bella.

- Pour moi aussi.

Il se détacha de moi et je ressentis comme un manque. Il me tendit mes habits et récupéra les siens.

Je sais que ce n'était pas très romantique de faire ce que j'allais faire mais je regardais ma montre. Nos ébats avaient durer quasi une heure.

_Waouhh!_

Je n'avais jamais connu de mec capable de tenir autant...

_Attends ….. Une heure..._

Oh ! J'allais être en retard. Je devais encore aller faire les courses avant de préparer le repas de ce soir.

- Excuses-moi, mais je dois y aller.

- Déjà ?

- Je suis désolée. Mais... euh... on pourrait...se ….. revoir. Enfin... si tu veux.

- Bien sûr. J'en serais très heureux. Donne moi ton numéro, et je t'appelle ce soir promis.

- En parlant de ça... au départ, j'étais venu pour te rapporter ton portable que tu avais oublié.

Je lui tendis son téléphone.

- Merci. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'avoir oublier quelque chose.

- Parce que ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Non.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et un magnifique sourire en coin.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il a fait exprès d'oublier son portable ?_

Je décidais que ça n'avait aucune importance et je lui dictais mon numéro qu'il nota directement dans son portable. Il fit sonner le mien afin que je possède également son numéro. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça avec un parfait inconnu, mais je ne regrettais pas du tout. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter une seule seconde. Mais maintenant, qu'allions nous devenir ? Il voulait me revoir, c'était déjà ça. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête alors après un dernier baiser, je partis en vitesse faire mes courses.

Je m'attelais à la préparation de notre repas quand une Alice survoltée vint pour me donner un coup de main.

- Je peux t'aider. Je suis trop contente que mon frère et Jasper viennent manger à la maison. Tu vas voir Edward est génial, il est gentil, beau, intelligent, et célibataire de surcroît. Je t'ai dis qu'il était en fac de médecine. Et Jasper, il est tellement beau, mais je sais pas si un jour on pourra être ensemble, parce que ça ferait bizarre de sortir avec le meilleur ami de mon frère et puis si ça se trouve il ne me considère que comme la sœur d'Edward et il ne voit en moi rien d'une petite amie potentielle... Oh Bella...

- Doucement, Alice, Respire. Calme toi un peu. Alors pour te répondre, tout d'abord, je sais déjà tout ça , tu m'as parlé de ton frère des milliers de fois ainsi que de Jasper. Et ensuite, je ne sais pas ce que Jasper pense de toi, je ne le connais pas. Je t'en dirais un peu plus ce soir. Et enfin, c'est gentil de ta part mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je m'en sors. Merci.

- De toute façon, je suis tellement excitée que je ne suis pas sûre d'être d'une très bonne aide.

- Déjà qu'en temps normal, sans vouloir t'offenser, ton aide n'est pas très bonne.

-C'est vrai.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. J'adorais Alice. Nous nous complétions à la perfection dans notre amitié. Elle était pleine d'entrain, là où j'étais calme, elle était exubérante là où j'étais réservée. Nous nous entendions à merveille, et j'étais heureuse de l'avoir comme amie.

Elle mit les mains dans ses poches pour en ressortir un petit objet qu'elle déballa.

- Tu veux une sucette ?

- Non, merci.

Alice était devenue accroc aux sucettes depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de fumer, c'est-à-dire depuis mon arrivée. J'étais asthmatique et je n'aimais pas l'odeur de cigarette, alors Alice avait spontanément arrêter de fumer et remplacer cette addiction par une autre : les sucettes.

- A quel heure doivent-ils arriver ?

- Vers 20 heures. Ça ira ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout sera prêt.

- Oh, je suis désolée. Je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de voir mon frère et Jasper, que j'en ai oublié de te demander comment c'était passée ta première journée.

- Je comprends. Ça c'est très bien passé. Je sens que je vais adorer mes cours. D'ailleurs le premier que j'ai eu a été au delà de mes espérances.

Je lui racontais le déroulement de mon cours et mon moment avec Edward.

- C'est génial ! Un cou de foudre, comme c'est romantique. Mais c'est vrai que c'est marrant qu'il s'appelle comme mon frère. En plus comme tu le décris, ça lui ressemble. Mais ça ne peut pas être lui car il n'a jamais été modèle, à ma connaissance.

- En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être à demain. Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure et on a rendez-vous à 17h au café en face des beaux-arts.

- Je pourrais m'occuper de ta tenue . S'te plait...

- Bien sûr, et tu auras même le droit de jouer à Barbie avec moi. Je voudrais être belle.

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir dit ça. Moi qui détestais quand Alice s'occupait de moi de cette manière là.

- C'est vrai ? Génial ! Bon je te laisse finir tranquille, pendant ce temps je vais aller choisir ta tenue pour demain et celle pour ce soir. Moi je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre. Nous nous devons d'être sublime pour les recevoir comme il se doit.

Et de sa démarche sautillante, elle était partie en direction de nos chambres. Questions fringues, Alice était incroyable. Elle arrivait toujours à vous rendre splendide avec une tenue qui vous correspondait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle voulait devenir styliste.

Le repas était prêt, la table mise et Alice finissait de me maquiller. Nos invités allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et je commençais à ressentir le stress d'Alice. Ce qui n'était pas bon, car quand j'étais sous pression, je devenais encore plus maladroite que d'habitude.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à notre repas quand la sonnette retentit. J'entendis Alice ouvrir la porte, et crier :

- Edwarddddddddddd !

- Alice... Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais pourrais-tu desserrer les bras, tu m'étrangles, répondit une voix masculine tout en rigolant.

Cette voix... Je ne l'avais entendu qu'une seule fois mais je l'avais reconnu. Edward, le Dieu du sexe était donc le frère d'Alice... Comment devais-je me comporter ? Devais-je faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je n'allais pas rester planqué dans la cuisine toute la soirée. Je prenais mon courage à demain et allais dans le salon.

Il était encore plus beau que tout à l'heure si c'était possible. Je croisais son regard et je pus y lire de la surprise et de l'incompréhension.

- Edward, Jasper, je vous présente Bella, ma colocataire. Elle est venue des États-Unis pour étudier aux beaux arts, me présenta Alice.

- Enchanté, répondis le grand blond qui était Jasper.

- Ravi de te revoir plus tôt que prévu.

Edward me fit son superbe sourire en coin. Alice et Jasper étaient étonnés.

- Vous vous connaissez ? lança Alice. Elle me regarda et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle venait de faire le rapprochement avec ce que je lui avais raconté. Elle reporta son attention sur son frère.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais le modèle aux beaux arts ? Dit-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches, comme si elle grondait un enfant.

- Disons que c'est une longue histoire mais pour résumer, les dernières années ont imposé un petit bizutage à toutes les autres promotions. La mienne devait choisir un de ses membres pour poser nu aux beaux arts.

Je remerciais intérieurement les dernières années pour avoir imposé ce défi, ainsi que les autres membres de la promotion d'Edward pour l'avoir choisi lui, car c'était ce qui m'avait permis de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? Que pensez-vous de mon premier lemon ? Ça vous a plu ?**

**Laissez moi une petite review pour me le dire que vous ayez aimé ou non ?**

**Tous les avis sont bons à prendre.**

**Merci et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre de Nouvelle vie.**

**Bien à vous.**

**Kiki.  
**


	2. Pub

_**Je viens faire un peu de pub pour un forum que je trouve génial.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_http(:)/fanfics-france(.)bb-fr(.)com/ enlever les parenthèses_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_C'est un forum consacré aux fanfics en tout genre. Vous pourrez en lire et en écrire sur les livres, séries, films, dessin-animés/mangas que vous désirez._**

**_Il y a du lemon et du orange, pour contenter tout le monde._**

**_Le forum est encore tout neuf mais nous avons besoin de membres pour le faire vivre. Alors si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas et venez nous rejoindre. Parlez-en autour de vous._**

**_Et un autre forum consacré à The Vampire Diaries. Si vous aimez la série TV vous adorerez ce forum_**

**_

* * *

_****http(:)/vdf-show(.)1fr1(.)net/ enlever les parenthèses**

* * *

**_Merci à vous toutes, vous êtes géniales, je ne vous le direz jamais assez._**

**_A très vite._**

**_Bises_**

**_Kiki_**


End file.
